


A Kingly Mistake

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, answering phones with butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Noctis phones his dad and regrets it.





	A Kingly Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for safety as it has very mild sexual content. A bit silly.

Noctis frowned at his phone screen as it rang, his head resting against Gladio's broad shoulder. Gladio had a book in one hand, the other arm slung casually around Noctis' chest and his fingers idly running up and down his sternum. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Noctis was preparing for a well-deserved nap, but first he had to phone his dad like he'd promised on Monday. The phone rang, the loudspeaker sending the sound into the living room. Gladio arched an eyebrow as Noctis hung up and tried again.

 

“Why don't you just call him later, he's probably in a meeting.” He muttered, his voice rumbling through his chest. Noctis snuggled deeper into the crook of Gladio's arm.

 

“I'll forget though.”

 

Gladio grunted and returned to his book.

 

On the fifth try someone finally picked up. “Hey dad, it's me...” Noctis trailed off, frowning as strange sounds started to come through his phone. It sounded like heavy breathing and weird, panting gasps. Noctis frowned, worry starting to curl in his gut. He sat up, causing Gladio to look at him.

 

“What's up?”

 

“I...I dunno. Dad? Hello? You there?”

 

The sounds continued, and Noctis could swear he heard someone mutter a curse word. Gladio tensed a little as he turned his frown to Noctis' phone, his book forgotten in his hands. “What was that?” He asked curiously.

 

Then someone spoke, but not to them.

 

“ _C-Clarus...we really must hurry, I have-ahhh...I have a meeting-mmm...Meeting with the A-Ambassador in f-fifteen-fifteen minutes...oh, oh yes...”_

 

Noctis was frozen by horror as he realised just what he was hearing, it was Gladio who reached over and cancelled the call. His large hand unusually unsteady as he let it fall to the floor with a thud. Noctis stared at the wall for a good five minutes before shuddering from head to foot. “Did we just...was that...?” He muttered, his lips numb and eyes wide and a little disturbed.

 

Gladio was silent, glaring down at the book in his hands before he abruptly rose. Noctis tumbled sideways, almost right off the sofa before he caught himself. He watched in confusion as Gladio stalked the length of the living room, his bare feet as silent as a Coeurl. “Hey-uh...Gladio? You ok?” Noctis asked warily as his boyfriend came to an abrupt halt, they stared at each other across the room for a few very long seconds.

 

“Does this mean we're step-brothers?”

 

“Ugh...! Gross!” Noctis picked up a nearby cushion and threw it as hard as he could at his shield before snatching up another. “That is...man, that is fucked up!”

 

Gladio smirked, eyes shining as he caught the pillow with one hand and casually tossed it back. “Well, if they're fucking-”

 

“NO! Gods, no! Shut up!” Noctis covered his ears and closed his eyes, muffling Gladio's slowly rising laughter. “That was so gross. It's fucked up. I can't even-”

 

“Well, I've been wondering if dad had someone...he's been pretty lonely since Mom died so I'm kinda glad.” Gladio sighed, settling himself back down on the sofa with a sigh.

 

“That's all fine until you realise we just heard our dad's fucking!” Noctis reminded him, making a dramatic retching sound. “Can't believe Dad'd butt-answer me while he's doing...doing _that_.”

 

“Hey, maybe our kids'll have this same reaction when we're grey and old, huh?”

 

“Yuck, Gladio!” Noctis smacked his Shield again with a pillow, hitting him right in the face. Gladio laughed and grabbed Noctis around the waist, lifting him bodily off of the sofa and dragging him into his lap.

 

“Hey, maybe we could get some revenge?” Gladio smirked as Noctis smacked him in the upper arm. “I'm kidding, Noct.” He smiled, reaching out and running a hand through Noctis' dishevelled hair. “It's great that our dad's've found someone.”

 

“I...I guess, just wish I didn't have to hear it. Gods, I'm gunna need therapy after that.”

 

Gladio chuckled, pulling Noctis close and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Hmm. Well, when should we let them know we know?”

 

“Dunno...never? I don't think Dad'd take the embarrassment too well.”

 

They shared another chaste kiss, Gladio pushing his large hands deep into Noctis' hair as he pulled him closer. “Mm, man, if your dad kisses half as good as you I can't blame mine for-ow!” Noctis yanked himself back after giving Gladio a sharp bite, cheeks flushed pink and a half-angry, half-amused look on his face.

 

“Way to ruin the moment, Gladio. I'm gunna take a shower and have a nap.” He kicked Gladio in the shin for good measure before storming out of the room. Gladio laughed, running his own hands through his hair and listened for the shower. He would wait for Noctis to calm down a little before sneaking in to join him, he was just too fun to tease sometimes.

 


End file.
